User talk:Cronusfire01
"Be quick with your words." Welcome Hi, welcome to God of War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cronos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Manas101 (Talk) 05:32, April 28, 2010 Picture Thumbnails Please don't make picture thumbnails any bigger than 250. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 09:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Games Category Another reminder: only actual games should receive the Games category. Just check the page itself, you'll see what I mean. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Make All Edits At Once Please read the rules before you get a warning. Make all your edits at once. All I see on Gaia's page, is you making a new edit every minute... Make all your edits at once, and then ''save them. If you try to cheat your way into getting achievements faster, you'll get a one-week ban. Besides, achievements are not important here, we only use them to encourage people to find errors and correct them. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 10:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Using "We", "You", and "Player" Try not to use the words "you" or "we" or "the player", when writing articles. We're supposed to write the articles as if they really happened. Try not to make this wikia look like a game walkthrough, 'cause we're not. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't Write As If This Were a Game You still seem to miss the point. You don't use the words "players", "we", "you", or "characters". You're supposed to write the articles as if these people really existed... As if you're telling a real-life story. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Stop Saying it's a Game (!) Will you '''please' stop writing that? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:35, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Betrayal and QTE's I'm not going to tell you again. If you think God of War Betrayal has QTE's, than provide actual proof first. Please don't put that category back in, until you can prove to me they're used in Betrayal. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 05:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) FIRST WARNING Please stop saving between every single edit you make. Based on your edits on the Blades of Chaos and Poseidon pages (see below), you have been issued your first warning. Failure to abide by the rules (which you can find on the main page), will result in two additional warnings, before being blocked for one week. Your first 'warning has been issued on account of the following edits: Blades of Chaos: *07:25, 26 January 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (7,329 bytes) (rollback | undo) *(cur | prev) 07:24, 26 January 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (7,329 bytes) (undo) *(cur | prev) 07:23, 26 January 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (7,365 bytes) (undo) *(cur | prev) 07:22, 26 January 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (7,334 bytes) (undo) Poseidon: *(cur | prev) 05:00, 26 January 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (12,710 bytes)(rollback | undo) *(cur | prev) 05:00, 26 January 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (12,710 bytes)(undo) Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 13:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: How to Become a Registered User? I'm not sure I follow completely. How much more "registered" do you want to become? I'll take a look at your account, see if I can come up with something. Regards, --KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I've checked your user rights management. As far as I can see, you're an autoconfirmed user, and that's not likely to change. The only additional rights I can grant you, are rollback, bureaucrat, and admin rights. Rollback is as far as I know pretty similar to undoing edits, and you don't need bureaucrat or admin rights. Maybe you should talk to a Wikia Community Helper. They'll know how to help (if possible) for sure. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't have any issues editing those pages. Are you sure you were logged on at that time? I'm autoconfirmed, like you are, and before becoming an admin, I had no trouble editing Kratos' page. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can you do this for me? All autoconfirmed means is that your Wikia account is older than 4 days, which allows you to edit any article that is semi-protected (not editable by new and unregistered users). The autoconfirm tag cannot be removed. JoePlay (talk) 00:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Favour You're perfectly capable of moving a page yourself. Just click the arrow next to "Edit" and choose "Move" instead. If you're going to move that page, the title better be a damn good one, 'cause honestly, I can't think of anything better right now than that title right there. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Not everything you move is for the better, so please stop, and ask first. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 09:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You're Doing It Again... All these were found on the God of War (Comics) page... You're doing it again, Cronusfire. Try not to, okay? *16:54, 5 February 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (18,234 bytes) *16:54, 5 February 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (18,228 bytes) *16:51, 5 February 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (18,182 bytes) *16:51, 5 February 2011 Cronusfire01 (Talk | | ) (18,178 bytes) Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 17:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Grr...Greyhem.... He was already asked several times, before implementing the guidelines and policies, not to swear or personally attack anyone. He never stopped. After implementation, he did so again (to Battlelord7), and was warned once ever since. I can't issue another warning based on the same violation of the code of conduct. We'll have to wait until he does it again. If you ever notice it in the future, don't hesitate to contact me. Never hurts to have a witness ;) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I think KratosGodofWar doesn't need you to kiss his ass Cronusfire01. Let him handle his own problems and don't worry about me. If I have a problem me and him will take care of it. So please get your nose out my ass and the affair of others. Sol Invictus 15:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: ***hem I've been telling people for ages now that the #1 spot is of no concern to anyone here. It doesn't mean anything, other than personal gain. The only reason I asked the Community to enable achievements, was so it would make it more fun to continuously return here, and make valuable edits. So I'll tell you what I tell everyone else; if it comes to editing counts, I'm #1 here, no one else. So stop paying attention to edit counts or achievement ratings, and just do your best to keep this wiki professional, up-to-date, and void of vandalism. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can I Move This...? They could be, but you're not sure, are you? Best keep it that way until you have infallable proof. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Expand Your Vocabulary Stop using in order to'', or however every 5 seconds. It's extremely annoying to read. Try expanding your vocabulary by reading some more books. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 05:38, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Two Questions I'll answer your questions, and add a few more answers to that, since I can see where this is going to. 1. I became an admin by working hard, contributing valuably, and by asking another admin. 2. No. The Community created them, I only requested their activation on this particular wiki. 3. Admins can only change achievement names and give them (in our case) God of War-related pictures 4. Even though the others don't spend time here as much as I do, we already have four active admins. 5. If anyone else were to become an admin, Greyhem -for several reasons- would be the most qualified (for now). Hope that answers everything. If not, you know where to find me. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: May I Ask...Why? Does it really matter? I maintain this wiki, as I always do, by checking articles for general spelling, consistency, fact over fiction, etc..., and, if necessary, articles that no-one knows exist. The articles I deleted were articles that haven't been touched in a very long time, had very little information, and weren't linked to, or didn't link to anything else. They were basically either dead-end pages, or orphaned pages. It happens all the time, so try not to pay attention to the pages counter. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 14:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Why the FUCK whould you make the pics smaller and remove some of them First of all, don't swear, and secondly, sign your posts. Lastly, some pictures were good, others weren't. Period. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Get a Break, Seriously Cronusfire, I'm going to barge right in and ask you straightforward if you even have a life outside of this wiki? Not to step on your toes or anything, but all I do is clean up or double check edits you make. I see you make edits at 02AM, 04- and 06AM... Not to mention edits throughout the day. What timezone do you live in? Neglecting your frequent visits for a moment, all of them only show very, very minor, and mostly unneccessary edits. Like I told you before, no one here cares who holds the highest edit count. Besides, if you think it through, I will most likely remain one of the bigger editors, since I keep cleaning up after everyone else. So please don't edit just for the sake of editing. Because right now, that's exactly what you seem to be doing. Nothing but minor edits to boast your edit counter. I also saw you gave every Chains of Olympus costume page a (new) picture. Those pages already had pictures. Not to mention you replaced my perfectly good (high resolution) Blood of Metal cover, with a smaller one. What is it that you keep doing there? Again, not to step on your toes, or make you feel unwanted or anything, but most of your edits are minor. You either change quotes, add pictures, or change words here and there. But every text you change, has far too many similarities, with several words returning at a contant rate, which heavily downplays the reading experience. Please think it through. Achievements and edit counters don't mean anything here. I'd rather have you come in once a week, and completely restructure two or three articles for the better, and stay away for another week, than see you come in every day, and make ten or twenty edits that didn't really amount to anything. The only reason I come in here every day, is because I'm an admin. Everyone here only comes in when they feel like it. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I should take a break...but there's a few things needed to do before I do that. :) BURN CRONOS BURN 09:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Good to hear. There's only so much before you run out of things to do. Even Greyhem takes longer breaks. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 09:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Multiple Edits? Are you trying to be funny? First of all, they are guidelines, not rules. Secondly, they were separate portions of one page, not the page itself. And thirdly, if you can justify your edits (in this case, correcting other edits that didn't follow guidelines), then it's perfectly acceptable. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Categories I'd rather you tell me what you want to create first. I've seen far too many unneeded or unwanted categories come by to just let you create them at will. What category would you like to see created? And please name your questions apropriatelly, not just another question. It makes my talk page look rather unorganized. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Just go to an existing category, and remove its name in the address bar. Add the name of the category you want to create in its place, and press enter. The Wiki will tell you that category does not exist, and will ask you whether or not you want to create it. I've always done it that way. Other way around, just go to the Special Pages list, and choose Create New Category. Again: If you want to create a new one here, please let me know which one first, so we can discuss it. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 06:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Can You Provide Wikia Tips? Pictures can be added by opening & adding the infoboxes in source mode & works like adding any other picture. Infoboxes can be edited by administrators only. Just look for them on your wiki (or create new ones altogether). Advertising your wiki? Mouth-to-mouth advertising mostly, I guess. Wikis of popular tvshows, games, etc... have it easier. If you've created an all new Wikia yourself, you'll have to get people to know it by telling them about it on the Community Wikia pages. I'm not sure Wikia admins would like it if you started advertising your own Wikia on theirs. Regards, KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 09:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Pages Pages about other Soulcalibur characters: No. These characters are not a part of the God of War universe. Kratos was a guest in theirs, not the other way around. We won't be creating pages about Scorpion or Sub-Zero either. We will only do that if someone else makes a cameo appearance in our God of War games. Pages about God of War creators: Yes. But I will create those myself tomorrow, if you don't mind. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: God Armour - SoulCalibur Don' t talk as if you're not allowed to do anything here. I only correct wrongdoings. Plenty of your edits and new pages are still standing. It's hardly as if you've got complaining to do, do you? Regarding the armour, what would that role be? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 10:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Just add a trivia bit then. By the way, please don't post the same answer twice. It looks ridiculous, and clogs up my talk page. For some reason, you do that quite a lot on my page. --KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 11:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Other Media Category Cronusfire, could you tell me why on Earth you decided to give the Immortal page the Other Media category? Did you even look at that category? There's not a single article in there that comes remotely close to the Immortal article. Care to explain? And don't tell me it was because of achievements... KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 14:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: God of War Merch No, I don't. And please wait for my answer next time. Not everyone spends hours upon end on this wiki. I've deleted your page. It's too much to deal with. You could have that page go on forever and ever, with whatever little trinket you can buy online, and it's just too ridiculous for a wiki like this one. --KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Undoing Vandalism No matter how much someone vandalizes a page, don't use swear words. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) New Pages Good job on those new pages, but I'd really appreciate it if you would ask first. It's not that much of an effort, and I'd only applaud them anyway. By the way, please try and understand how to use the Other Media category. It's for listing God of War related stuff that is '''not a game. Other than that, it doesn't hold any meaning. So those companies/developers don't belong in that category. I've already fixed your errors by creating the God of War Developers category. -- About that Olympus Sentinel page... I've deleted it. I'm pretty sure it's already around here somewhere, and besides, it didn't have any information. I have seen so many stub pages come by during my presence here, that I've grown tired of asking people to try and update them with more information. They never do anyway. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 12:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lanaeus' Page Cronusfire, are you sure? The page looks fine from my end. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:44, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it still like that now? Try clearing your cookies and temporary internet files, close your browser, and try again. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: God Pages I don't really think that's a good idea. The God of War title page only exists because two people shared it, and to avoid confusion. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 15:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gorgon Heads Redirect Page Done. Why have it deleted, if I may ask? Do you plan on creating a Gorgon Heads page? KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My God of War must be getting rusty because I don't remember Kratos using any Gorgon heads other than those of Medusa and Euryale. If the page looks good, and what you write down makes sense, than I'm all for it. Go ahead. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 07:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gorgon Heads Page I've seen your page. Nice work. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 19:35, June 1, 2011 (UTC) God of War Betrayal Trivia Well, in Ghost of Sparta Kratos goes to the Domain of Death to rescue Deimos, the part of the "Domain of Death" doesn't sound "Underworled" sufficient to you? So, Betrayal IS the only game in wich Kratos doesn't die or goes to the Underworld :) Leonaro 18:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) King's Guard Redirect The redirect has been removed. All that's left now is the King's Guard page. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 14:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Kratos' Fleet The Kratos' Fleet page (GoS version) has been inserted in Kratos' Fleet and has been deleted after said move. I'm actually keeping the Golden Touch page. It looks great, holds a lot of info, and isn't the only power to have its own page. It should indeed be featured on the Powers page as well, but I don't mind it having a page of its own. Good work ;) KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 16:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC)